Hive World - Environment
"...Technology has surrounded you all your life, and you find its rarity elsewhere bemusing..." -portion of the introductory quote to Hive World born acolytes Summary: Hive Worlds are home to millions if not billions and possibly even trillions of humans who live in large industrius mega-cities that stretch as far as the eye can see. However life is not idealistic; the nameless masses that do not slave away in near endless industry may find themselves eventually laying loyalty to a criminal syndicate, wit and weapon the tools of survival. The surface of such worlds outside the city are often barren or inhospitable due to pollution. The hives in and of themselves usually form into a spire, several miles tall and wide; buildings stacked upon buildings; whole sections the size of empires in and of themselves ruled by noble houses, trading and often warring with each other or even other hive spires. Usually the pollutant smoke and smog produced through the industry each spire yields hangs low, a death sentence to any trapped within without the right equipment. Rising above the pollution, a chromatic scale of smog and haze reaches into invisible spectrums until a cloud cover sets in. Ironically these layers can describe the social class of those that dwell within the laywer; The lower regions are usually home to the poor, workers who toil their whole lives to continue the livelihood of the hive intermingled with the scheming gangers planning their next heist. The middle regions are where middle class, only living slight above their lower class bretherin, live semi-comfortable lives still industrious but somewhat comfier in a web of walkways and gates between districts. Above it all, above the cloud line, rests the domain of the nobles and high class. Sun actually shines here within the gleaming walls the lower classes can only dream of; where the rich trade and the royals debate. However, nothing compares to the lawless nigh horror that is the underhive. There, explosions, erosion and neglect not only make it a hive for crime and mutation, but a breeding ground for chaos. A lawless frontier, rarely are the pleas of those forced to live here met and what cannot be repaired is crudely expanded around. Despite often just being a refuge for scum and outlaws, full subcultures may form and persist for generations. Hive World backstory(optional) Alongside the normal Back story you have for your character, you may also choose to take these What Career was your Father? 1-20: A Weaponsmith 21-31: A Security Guard 32-45: Hive World Characters "...You are an adventurer, an opportunist- more inquisitive than your fellows and quicker on the draw!" -continuation of the introductory quote Hive world born accolytes, known as Hivers, are fast talking, quick thinking individuals, used to an environment where crime is rife and almost everyone knows their way around a gun. Available Hive World Careers are Arbitrator, Assassin, Cleric, Guardsman, Imperial Psyker, Scum, and Tech Priest. Hive Worlders gain Speak Language (Hive Dialect) (Int) as an automatic skill. Starting Traits: Accustomed to Crowds: Crowds do not count as difficult terrain. 'Caves of Steel: ' Hivers treat Tech Use (Int) as a Basic Skill. 'Hivebound: ' -10 to all Survival (Int) Tests, and a -5 to all intelligence tests in habitats without manufactured goods, solid ceilings, and electrical power. '''Wary: '''Hivers gain +1 to initiative rolls. Category:Player Character Homeworlds